Reclamation of the Blasted Lands
The Reclamation of the Blasted Lands was a double operation by Alliance and Horde forces to reclaim the Blasted Lands from the devastating Iron March shortly after the fall of Hellfire Citadel on Draenor. Prelude When the Iron Horde forces were stranded on Azeroth after the closing of the Dark Portal, a majority took residence in the conquered strongholds of Dreadmaul and Nethergarde. After a year of surviving on the alien planet, many of these remnants united in a desperate effort to retake the Dark Portal and find a way back home. Ignorant to the fate of the Iron Horde on Draenor and fate of Gul'dan, these orcs engaged in hostilities with the Alliance and Horde forces still stationed in the region. Word of this aggression quickly reached Stormwind and Orgrimmar, inviting the retaliation of select coalitions to deal with the threat and restore security to the region once and for all. Alliance Campaign WIP Horde Campaign Arriving at the abandoned Sunveil camp to the west of the Red Reaches, forces of the Horde Union quickly sent a diplomatic mission to the Alliance stationed at Surwich to arrange terms of ceasefire. The following day, Horde forces led an assault on a naga invasion force entrenched along the coast. Suffering minimal casualties, Horde forces defeated the naga and forced them to retreat back into the ocean. The next day, Horde forces pushed east to the Shattered Landing, joining reinforcements from Kalimdor. The combined forces then struck the Iron Horde positioned along the eastern coast, pushing them all the way to the Dark Portal crater where they were eventually defeated. With the Dark Portal secure, remaining Horde set their sights on Dreadmaul Hold to the north and prepared to retake it. Siege weaponry at the crater was repurposed and moved north along the central road. When the Horde forces arrived at Dreadmaul they were surprised to find Alliance banners hanging from the fortress walls. Watsubak Balancer, a skilled diplomat and chieftain of the Steelwolf Clan, tried to negotiate with the Alliance garrisoned within the fortress. Eventually an agreement was reached where one soldier from each faction would be traded as collateral until Alliance leadership (presently absent from the engagement) returned to continue negotiations. Tendael Dawnlight, taking custody of the Alliance collateral, attempted to forcefully disarm her before escorting her back to the Horde camp. The collateral, a quel'dorei by the name of Lynnesta Val'kirn, responded by striking Tendael in the face and was consequently restrained. The quel'dorei in custody sent a distress call to her comrades, invoking them to fire upon Watsubak and take the Horde collateral as prisoner. Alliance-Horde Conflict When the Horde discovered that Watsubak was injured, they responded by besieging the fortress and taking out the defenders in a matter of minutes. The surviving Alliance forces, mostly comprised of Highguard personnel, were taken as prisoners of war. A draenei delegate from Te Amun was released in good faith, urged to advise the Alliance leadership in the region that the prisoners would be released in good health if they agreed to leave Dreadmaul to the Horde. This message was not relayed by the Draenei, who arrived in Nethergarde and allowed a scouting party of Alliance to venture out to the Hold to determine the cause of the radio-silence. The Alliance party, upon arriving outside Okril'lon Hold, demanded that the Horde release their prisoners. They were confronted by Tendael at the fortress gates where he ignored the demand and instead proclaimed Dreadmaul under Horde control. The Alliance party responded by releasing a volley of arrows at the fortress. In turn, Tendael gave the order to fire catapults at the Alliance. This spawned the retaliation by Arcadia, some time later, which shot one of the Dominion's ley-cruisers anchored nearby, out of the sky - killing over a hundred sin'dorei crewmen. Enraged, Tendael proceeded to beat the Alliance prisoners before dispatching a message to the remaining Alliance leadership that he would be making no more attempts at diplomacy. On the following day, the Horde received a threat from the Alliance to evacuate the stronghold or they would be killed by the use of mana bombs. Although reluctant, Tendael agreed to release the prisoners so that no further lives would be lost. The prisoners were marched to Nethergarde and handed over to Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, but not before Tendael demanded that she surrender herself to be tried for war crimes. Her refusal and subsequent jeers caused Tendael to reciprocate by leading an attack on the Alliance mustered outside the Alliance fortress and capture her. The battle ended in disaster and forced the Horde to retreat back to Dreadmaul Hold. However, to the south, Viceroy Feloirus Firavel had used dragonhawk riders to destroy an Alliance transport and cut off their means of withdrawing from the region. Without any other recourse, the Alliance forces began marching towards Marshtide Watch to the north on the next day. They were intercepted by Horde militants on the march, but were able to defeat them and reach their destination without delays. Category:RP-PvP Category:Events Category:Battles Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:The Highguard Category:Te'Amun Category:Dominion of the Sun